


Slow Hands

by PhilistiniPhagottini



Category: Code Vein (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22477489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini
Summary: Just some sexy times with Yakumo
Relationships: Protagonist/Yakumo Shinonome, Yakumo Shinonome/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 110





	Slow Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with more Code Vein. I tried to make this gender neutral so everyone can enjoy some Yakumo. Any feedback is welcome and appreciated. Enjoy

A salacious moan bubbled up your throat, the sound escaping past your parted lips before you could catch it. Your fingers curled into the duvet, nails biting the fabric as you tugged and pulled at it harshly. Your body rocked to the rhythm of Yakumo's thrusts as he drove his cock deeper inside you, making the ecstasy coursing your veins reach impossible new heights. 

Your spine curled as his warm breath rolled over your back, his lips peppering your skin with soft kisses. Each brush made your skin tingle with warmth. Sweat prickled your skin, covering your body with a thin sheen that glistened under the pale light. Yakumo pressed his front flush to your back, allowing you to feel his muscles contract as he moved against you. You moaned with complete abandon; your cries accompanied by the slick sound of skin slapping against skin. 

His hands slowly wandered over your form, appreciating every dip and curve your body had to offer. He loved all your curves, scars, freckles, stretch marks and all your skin blemishes and flaws. You were perfect in his eyes and he loved everything about you. He simply couldn’t get enough of you, his fingers mapping out every inch of skin available to him.

You could feel heat winding tight in the pit of your stomach, the sensation making your toes curl as the heat continued to spread. You pressed your forehead against the pillow, your teeth catching your lip as you whimpered under him. Yakumo held you with a bruising grip, his fingers digging into your hips and thighs as he pulled you back against him, making you meet each and every hard thrust. 

"Damn, you look beautiful" he grunted, hot breath tickling your ear. 

You couldn't form a coherent response as you trembled against him, the hot coil taut and ready to snap at any moment now. Your thighs started to quiver, your arms shaking as you tried to keep yourself from collapsing. His cock was brushing all the sensitive spots inside you, making your eyes roll from the intense pleasure. You gasped; a scream stuck in your throat as you tried to hold out just a little longer. You never wanted this intense, raw passion to end.

Yakumo noticed the way your body tensed, trying to hold out for as long as you could. His lips brushed your ear, his nose burying in your hair as he inhaled deeply. He caught the faint scent of your favourite shampoo and the smell made his nose tingle. His grip on your body became tight, no doubt there would be fresh bruises blooming there come the morning. His teeth caught the lobe of your ear, his tongue darting out to taste your skin. You couldn’t take it anymore. His presence was too much. He watched as your body started to shake uncontrollably and he gave you a little extra push.

“Come on, scream for me” he growled.

It was all you could do in this heated moment. You cried his name as the coil shattered, flooding your body with white hot euphoria. Your body tensed as you shook violently with your orgasm, your body clenching and becoming tighter around the revenant. A growl pushed past his lips as his thrusts became erratic, chasing after his own release. You felt the warmth of his seed as he reached his end, burying his face in your neck as he cried out.

After a moment you both collapsed, limbs tangling in a messy pile. The weight of Yakumo was welcome against your bare skin. You rolled onto your side, allowing you to get a better view of his face. You brushed a few strands of his messy red hair out of his face. He hummed in content and a soft smile tilted your lips. He looked beautiful with soft lights dancing across his skin, his bright smile reaching his eyes.

These were the moments that you lived for.


End file.
